Bedroom Checks
by Skyskater
Summary: Saix evaluates the Organization members' bedrooms for the month of February, and Axel and Roxas's secret is revealed. AkuRoku. Fluffy.


"Axel, Axel," he hissed in my ear, shaking me.

"Whassup, Roxie?" I slurred, cracking my eyelids open the tiniest fraction. Roxy was adorable in the morning (of course, when was he not?) with all that lovely blond hair tossed up in bedhead, with sapphire eyes still the tiniest bit clouded from sleep, with a pouty mouth and soft blushing cheeks. Damn. I couldn't remember what had happened last night, but God, I knew I sure as hell wanted that same thing to happen tonight, if only to wake up to that face.

"You have to go," he breathed, pushing at my shoulder now.  
"Whaja mean, 'have to go'?" I asked, snuggling up even closer. "What if I don't wanna go, Roxy?"  
"You HAVE to! The Leader's dog is making bedroom checks!"

"...You're kidding." The Leader's Dog was slang for Saix, which the rest of us called him. Because, well, he was practically Xemnas's bitch, except he wasn't a female dog. So...yeah.

"Not kidding! You have to go, now! You know how much of a homophobe that guy is! Except when he's with Leader!"  
"So...you're not kicking me out?"  
"Axel! Just shut up, get your clothes, and GO! We can discuss this later!"

Well, it was at that precise moment when my mouth was open and I was about to argue back when we heard the creak of a boot on the creaky step in the staircase. Saix was coming. And I swear, I think Xigbar's doing this, but I swear there was some Jaws music playing in the background....

I opened a portal and just flung myself through it, Roxas throwing my clothes after me. Before the darkness closed around me, I saw him fling himself back onto his bed, drag the covers up around himself, and close his eyes, in an attempt at feigning sleep. I smiled. God, he was such a bad pretender, but so cute when he actually wanted to do it....then the darkness came and swallowed me up again, and I was back in my own bedroom.

* * *

"Well," Saix said over breakfast that morning, "here are the results of the latest bedroom checks."

"Xemnas - perfect." Well, what ELSE was he going to say? Seriously.  
"Xigbar - please refrain from keeping those hunting trophies of yours mounted on the walls. Nobody wants to see the bear you shot a few weeks back stuffed with fluff mounted on a plaque on your bedroom wall. It's disturbing." Well, actually, I thought that was kind of funny...  
"Xaldin - You are to remove that dartboard with a picture of Marluxia on it from your wall at once." I remember that dartboard...good times. It was like, what, 50 points if you got him between the legs? Ah...good times, good times.

"Vexen - I suggest Febreze for your bedroom. Your room smells like chemicals and God knows that isn't healthy." Never been there.  
"Lexaeus - Nothing really. Except I would like to enquire further into why exactly you have pairs of underwear that clearly does not belong to you strewn all over your closet floor." Wow. I never knew Saix was one to inspect "closets," being the supposed homophobe that he is.  
"Zexion - Do not stack your books up on the floor. We shall look into purchasing or making you bookcases."

"Axel - Please AIR OUT YOUR GODDAMN ROOM. It smells like something BURNED TO DEATH in there." Well, what do you WANT me to do?! I'm a fire element! Jesus!

"Demyx - We shall have to renovate your room so that it is hardwood instead of carpet. We cannot, as a matter of fact, get that gallon of water out of your carpet floor."  
"Luxord - Not bad. Although I suggest you put your munny in a safer place." Damn bastard probably helped himself to some.  
"Marluxia - Too fruity. You're ruining our image." He's right on that.

"Larxene - You shall not attempt to attack me when entering your room. But otherwise, nice and neat."

And finally,

"Roxas - Please refrain from making out with Axel in the minutes before I come to inspect your room. I do NOT need to catch that distinct whiff that is so...ahem...uniquely Axel. And this concludes the bedroom examinations for February."

Roxas colored a beautiful sunset hue, and, well, I didn't know what to think. I thought Saix was going to explode upon learning that Roxas and I had been sleeping together, but I suppse once you've entered Lexaeus's closet, you've seen it all. Not liked I cared.

* * *

The next night, he was cuddled up to me in my bed. A sudden inspiration overtook me.

"Roxy."  
"Whassup?"  
"Does my room really smell that bad?"

I looked down at him, and he looked up at me. God. He was adorable.

"Nah...it just smells like you. Just the way I like it," he murmured, smiling up at me. I smiled back, ruffled his blonde hair even more, and rested my head against the pillow, smiling as I sank into sleep. The last thing I saw before drifting off into La-La Land was his face, perfectly content, perfectly happy with things just the way they were. That face was for me, I was sure of it.

And that face belonged to that Roxas, who also, and always, belonged to me.


End file.
